Jornada e Destino
by Lara Boger
Summary: "Uke Yutaka, ou simplesmente Kai. Foi ele quem mudou minha vida e me mostrou o amor. Devo tudo a ele: tudo que há de bom, tudo que quero, tudo que sou. Ele me põe em pedaços e me monta como se fosse um quebra-cabeças." - The GazettE - MxK


**Disclaimer: **The GazettE não me pertence. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse**: Uma noite cheia de divagações na qual Miyavi toma conta de um Kai febril**  
**

**Notas: **Esta fanfic foi escrita e postada em 05/10/2008 no Nyah, mas que graças a recente proibição de fanfics com pessoas reais, ela passa a ser proibida.

* * *

**Jornada e Destino**

Ainda é noite. Madrugada. Falta muito para que venham os primeiros raios de sol e com isso meu despertador toque. Não me interesso por isso, nem quero saber da hora. Desligo-o, sem interesse. Apenas quero ficar aqui, do jeito que estou. Gostaria que isso nunca terminasse: poderia ficar assim pra sempre.

Não, não estou em uma festa. Não estou bêbado. Estou em meu apartamento, aquecido por cobertas, aquecendo o amor da minha vida que está aninhado em meus braços.

Sim, eu poderia passar a minha vida inteira assim.

Há muito tempo minha vida parecia perfeita. Minha carreira como cantor estava no auge, todos gostavam da minha música, tinha dinheiro para ficar sem trabalhar pelo resto dos meus dias... tudo parecia ser perfeito.

Perfeito? Não, não era. Faltava algo que eu não sabia descrever. Nada que o dinheiro pudesse comprar, senão certamente já o teria. Era bem maior que isso, e não ter me deixava deprimido. Isso durou um tempo que não sei precisar e nem desejo, mas sei que acabou quando o encontrei.

Uke Yutaka, ou simplesmente Kai. Foi ele quem mudou minha vida e me mostrou o amor. Devo tudo a ele: tudo que há de bom, tudo que quero, tudo que sou. Ele me põe em pedaços e me monta como se fosse um quebra-cabeças.

Kami... quem poderia conferir poderes tão grandes a um rapaz de olhos infantis e sorriso brilhante?

Sim, eu me apaixonei quase que a primeira vista por seu sorriso meigo e juvenil. Posso estar de mau humor, mas vê-lo sorrir ilumina meus dias. Ouvir sua voz soa como música para meus ouvidos. Se tenho pensamentos ruins, seus olhos me trazem de volta para onde quero estar. Kai é o meu porto seguro. Minha fortaleza.

Agora ele dorme tranqüilo, aninhado em meus braços. Abraçado a ele sinto sua pele morna e macia. Sinto seu cheiro quando afundo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Faço um leve cafuné em seus cabelos e me sinto como se estivesse cuidando de uma criança.

Grande bobagem... é ele quem cuida de mim mesmo num dia como hoje quando tento cuidar dele.

Kai teve febre. Baixa mas ainda assim febre. Insisti para que ele ficasse comigo, não queria que ele fosse embora e ficasse sozinho daquele jeito. No fim consegui convencê-lo a ficar, e agora estou cuidando dele. Um remédio, um chá, um lanche, um carinho. E Kai me agradece com seus olhinhos de criança e um sorriso sem jeito.

Kami! Como eu o amo! Como pude viver tanto tempo sem ele?!

Descubro que quero protegê-lo. Vejo-me capaz de dar minha vida por ele. Conheço o amor que não mede esforços e não pede nada em troca. Por Kai me descubro capaz de matar e morrer. Descubro-me tanto um fraco como um forte, e cada gesto seu me mostra um novo mundo.

Piegas? Talvez eu esteja sendo. Quem sabe eu não queira mesmo ser? Nunca pensei que poderia ter palavras tão doces pra falar de alguém ou simplesmente amar outra pessoa desse jeito.

Amo-o sem limites. Amo-o por inteiro: olhos, sorriso, cheiro, pele, boca. Amo-o sem reservas assim como sei que ele me ama. Sei que quando estamos juntos nos entregamos totalmente um ao outro. Kai se entrega e fica a mercê dos meus desejos quando estamos juntos... mas quando vejo em seu rosto a mescla de prazer e dor, sou eu quem me descubro vulnerável. Sou eu quem me entrego.

Ouço murmurar qualquer coisa que não consigo identificar. Sinto-o agitando-se um pouco, mas logo volta a quietude de antes. Fico alarmado, toco de leve em sua testa pra ver sua temperatura. Não há mais febre, mas ainda assim me preocupo. Sempre lhe digo que isso é excesso de trabalho, que precisa descansar mais e cuidar de si...

Kai cuida muito dos outros e esquece de si mesmo. Ser o líder de uma banda como o_The GazettE_ não é fácil. Controlar o ego inflado de quatro pessoas é um grande desgaste e óbvio que ele não é imune a isso.

– _Não é nada, Myv... é só dormir que passa._

Tudo bem, respeitei sua vontade, mesmo que a minha mesmo fosse levá-lo a um hospital. Exagero? Crises de estafa podem matar, e francamente nunca entendi como Kai conseguia lidar com tudo aquilo. De sua voz nunca ouvi qualquer reclamação, e por isso sempre tive medo de que sentisse algo e não dissesse a ninguém. Quem cuida muito dos outros não quer despertar preocupação.

Conheço meu namorado. Sei que ele é capaz disso. Por isso insisti tanto para que passasse a noite aqui. Agora Kai dorme tranqüilo e sob os meus cuidados, aquecido por cobertores e por meus braços. Aproveito seu sono para observá-lo melhor e admirá-lo... tentar descobrir como alguém pode entrar em minha vida e mudar tudo.

Kai mudou tudo... pra melhor. Olho pra trás e agora sei que nada faria sentido se ele não estivesse aqui. Sem ele eu ficaria perdido, sem rumos, sem amor... sem desejos. Sem Kai eu não seria nada. Por ele sou uma pessoa melhor. Por ele tenho razões para querer mais, e ser mais do que sou. Seu amor me sustenta através de dias que me parecem tortuosos. É o meu equilíbrio quando estou a beira do abismo.

Kai é a razão, a insanidade, a loucura e o perdão. Descubro nele as verdadeiras razões e os caminhos certos de minha vida infame. Vejo em seus olhos o meu futuro, a minha verdade. O meu riso e o meu choro.

Kai é a voz que me guia, o meu anjo.

E assim vai ser até o fim dos meus dias : o meu ponto de partida. Minha jornada e meu destino..

**FIM**


End file.
